User talk:REALROSS
Welcome to my talk page! Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome! I've seen you on chat two times and you just joined... You've got the makings of a good contributor. Keep it up, and try to raise those edits. Wishing you well, Toast With The Most (talk) 22:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toast With The Most page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 16:39, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ross! Glad to have you on the wiki! ' Clumsyme22 Talk 17:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Username I'm already your friend, eyesofgreen02! Toast With The Most (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bfr dandy page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:08, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Reply You can talk to me now, meetme on chat! h and remember to click when writing messages on talk pages:) 15:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure I will! I'm on right now so I'll see you there. Sorry I was in a bit of a rush lol :) -Ross REALROSS (talk) 15:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) What's your usename on Moshi Monsters? I'll add you! StevenGerrard is Awesome!!! Rollback (talk) 00:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) MME is an awesome website! Say hi to Fire for me, my monster's name is Starwarsfanno1! StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 04:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Test: MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 15:18, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Mistake Hi Ross, On your user page, you've written the friends category twice. Just letting you know Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 20:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) - 2003 Edits Goodluck Goodluck on becoming a chatmod. I supported you! CM Rights I don't dislike you. It's just that we need more mods from the UK, as we only have Carwyn. I voted for Liam because it would be good to have him, as he lives in the UK. I hope you understand. If we weren't so short for mods from the UK I would vote for you, honestly, but at the moment it's mods from the UK that we need. Party '''| 18:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Ross! Want to come on chat? Happy Monstering! Hi! Can you make me a signature? I would like "Moshi Monsters Lover" in Turquoise and a picture of Busling please? Thanks Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 14:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ross!!!! Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 17:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature. Hi. Can you please make me a signature? Please add my two faves, Blingo and Jeepers. Call me JJ03 please. My favourite colour is Cyan. Thanks! 17:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC)JunkJewellery03 (talk) Chat Party! http://prntscr.com/1n60ep LiamJJ Rules. 18:31, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sig Can you make me a signature? I would like "Kangy" in cyan and a picture of Jeepers please. Thanks Kangy03 (talk)Kangy03Kangy03 (talk) Signatures Hi! I'm someowhat new to the wiki, and I don't yet have a signature. I'd really appreciate it if you could make me one, I just don't have the time. I'd love it if I could have Hansel on it and if you could make it in a brown a bit lighter than Hansel, that would be great. Thanks! Okey-Dokey (talk) 12:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey No sig Sef's making me on now. ~Kangy03~ Hi Ross. I asked you for a sig but Sefelic 3D done it for me so you don't have to do it. Thank you! Have a ROARsome day! Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 15:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for making it! Take your time, I don't need it right away. Okey-Dokey (talk) 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey Thanks Bleh sorry forgot to put the subject up there ^ ^ ^ Okey-Dokey (talk) 17:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Okey-Dokey You know what! All the mme comments are a big lie! I believe you soo... I guess we're together.... But no one likes us not even me :( Carwyn is usually rude to me when it comes to favers. Sadie jsut smells some thin fisht bout meh, reggie doesnt think im cool and thinks im annoying. :(Well hope you still like me... (Btw Carwyn on your side? Hey there, Fire wants you demoted on this wiki just because you did something wrong on another website? I think that's just wrong. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 04:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I agree with both of those, but not ''all are a big lie! I was saying he shouldn't be fired from MME. I also tried to help Abce with some evidence (well, me saying what happened :P) and told him that me and MoshiDriven can help as we were both there. i don't want you fired from the wiki too we can give you another chance you'll be sad if you can't go on any wiki and this wiki won't be the same without you so please never ever leave this wiki please ross how has it been being a chat moderator i don't think i would be good in the wiki i have on found 2 mistakes 1 was on the sweet tooth page where it said costume it was pronounced coustume so i changed it to costume and in sassafras it said taking not talking but i couldn't change it Sig can you please do my sig as i requested one earlier and it wasn't made. Who are you? Birbyman, it's in your comments. My Signature I made a signature! Here it is: Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Ur sig! Sorry about that. And thanks for liking my sig! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 16:26, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ross can you please help me i really want a monster sig but i'm not able to show ben because i don't have a thing to take pics please help me Please come on Chat!!! ^ PS: Sorry if I spammed. Happy Monstering! Hi ross!This is jema from twitter @Jema_Lyttle.I love your page Jemarocks17 (talk) 20:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC)JemaJemarocks17 (talk) 20:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for my sig! Thanks Ross! Mariojoe11 | Talk | Blog | --PewDieCry1 (talk) 17:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) moo test test Zack Binspin PewDieCry1 - My Talk! 19:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC)